


甜的不好吃

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	甜的不好吃

南条始终不明白宇津井在想些什么。他总是笑嘻嘻的，语气亲切地同你说话。弯着眼，却从里头看不出一点感情。

 

南条觉得他像只伪装得很好的蜘蛛，就算往咖啡里加了再多的糖都盖不住他心里毒药散发的危险气息。

 

但没所谓了，他想，我也不想去理解这个人。

 

“幸男。”宇津井亲昵地叫，让南条一阵冷颤，“不欢迎我来看你吗。”

 

“……你不是要去取证吗。”

 

他们挤在狭小的杂物间里，外头闹哄哄的，四周皆是工作人员的脚步声。宇津井的腿挤进了南条的双腿之间，它们在微微打颤。南条费了很大力气去掩饰自己的喘息，但还是被对方捕捉到了。

 

宇津井被取悦了，他小狗似的把蓄着乱糟糟胡须的下巴埋在南条的颈窝，声音里像掺了蜜，“是啊……”

 

南条手臂上爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，他身体僵得像块冰。但当宇津井抚摸上他的黑发时，他没有拒绝。

 

宇津井亲了一下南条的嘴角，说:“我来查证一下，幸男的穴有没有好好完成任务呢……～”

 

南条控制不住地发抖，他同时手推着宇津井，当看到那个粉红色的遥控器后他几乎要哭出来了。

 

“乖。”宇津井亲了一下南条的额头。南条瞬间就没声了，喉咙里呜咽着。刚才宇津井又露出好似豹子扑食前的眼神，一瞬但足够骇人。

 

南条不想承认，可他确实害怕宇津井。

 

宇津井满意地拍拍南条的脸，手上却毫无怜惜地推上最大档。南条立刻就呻吟出来了，这样差的自制力毋庸置疑是宇津井调教的成果。叫南条痛恨不已。

 

宇津井没为难南条，帮他把裤子脱了下来。手指直接伸进又湿又软的穴里，很快抵到了硬硬的球体。“嗯嗯，看来幸男很听话。”

 

“好厉害呢。”宇津井眼里亮亮的，赞赏地看着俳优，“夹着跳蛋拍戏一整天也不会坏。”

 

他撸着南条的性器，缓缓地用指腹碾过铃口。幻想俳优是如何度过一天的。

 

后穴紧紧吸着跳蛋却还装模作样地演戏，内裤里全都湿哒哒的。努力和别人对视，说不定其实在偷偷地瞄向他人裤裆里的肉棒，像只贪婪的猫。最后在所有人注视下隐秘地高潮，在心中诅咒宇津井不得好死。

 

宇津井从没做到让南条真正地妥协，他也不想。毕竟南条那裹着愤怒的泪眼，胜过全部的宝石。

 

“你去死……”南条气喘吁吁，胸膛起伏着。“宇津井秀树你去死！”

 

“你可以再大声点，把所有人吸引来看你这幅臭婊子样。”

 

“混蛋……”又骂了一句，南条再不做声了，他赤裸的下身和穿着正装的宇津井纠缠在一起。

 

衣冠禽兽，他把这个词咬碎在牙间。

 

他沉默是因为刚刚射了律师一手。宇津井觉得这样的恼羞成怒可爱极了，把手上的精液全都抹到南条的脸上，然后从公文包里拿出手机。

 

咔嚓咔嚓的，镜头里的南条像个被蹂躏过的处女。

 

南条眼圈红红的，柔软的脸上是气哼哼的表情。他伸手去夺手机，被宇津井锁住。

 

“喂，老实点。”律师的语气有些怒火中烧了，“如果不想被我捆起来的话。”

 

说这话时宇津井摩挲过南条的手腕，那里是一圈青紫，像一条细细的蛇，是绳子或者手铐勒出来的。痕迹已经很淡，但南条还是坚持穿长袖。

 

宇津井不常使用暴力，只要南条不太惹他生气。有次自以为是的俳优想给宇津井下安眠药，目的是手机里自己肮脏不堪的照片，那次律师教训了他，拿皮带抽了好几下，把赤身裸体的南条绑在落地窗前头晾了许久。这一切发生时，宇津井都微笑着，像在享受一场音乐会。

 

南条放弃了，他低垂着头，因为两人身形太大而不得不紧贴着墙，如同在罚站一般。乖乖地等待宇津井老师的惩罚。

 

“好孩子。”宇津井的语气又变得轻浮，让南条一阵作呕。

 

危险的律师揉着南条丰腴的屁股。南条的领口被扯开，任由猎食者留下一个个侵略的痕迹，漂亮的锁骨尤其受到宠爱。他最近消瘦得像个少年，反倒增添了宇津井的凌虐欲。

 

宇津井只是玩弄了一阵，根本没有脱裤子的意思。南条也习惯了，用纸巾潦草地擦着脸上和腿间的液体，屈辱地把跳蛋留在体内。嘴角抿地直直的，维持最后一丁点的可怜尊严。

 

“你会下地狱的。”他说。

 

“这可不对。”宇津井嘲笑他，“比起南条幸男做的坏事，我还远远不够格。”

 

 

就像不再去理解这个变态。南条也不想去探究宇津井是怎么盯上自己的了。

 

他在回家路上被一棍子击晕，醒来时每个细胞都在叫痛，后穴里插着阴茎，手腕则绑在了床头的栏杆上，还有一条黑胶带封住他的嘴。

 

“你醒啦。”陌生男人说。“害我担心把你敲残废了呢。”

 

他的语气像是在煮咖啡，太过轻松。

 

南条感觉自己快被吓得精神失常，扭动着身子想要逃离，却因为带动了阴茎而吃痛。

 

“啊，吓到你了。”男人亲切地说，手却狠狠掐住南条的腿根，“自我介绍一下，我是宇津井秀树 ，律师。”

 

南条疯狂地摇头，眼泪顺着流下，濡湿了床垫。唔唔地叫。当宇津井把胶条撕开后，他的第一句话就是“你要多少钱！”

 

宇津井很愉快地笑了，往前顶了几下，他给南条的小穴开了苞，虽然对方除了疼痛以外什么都感受不到。

 

“钱？……是啊，这个世界没有钱万万不能呢。”

 

南条像是抓住了救命稻草:“你要多少！？”

 

宇津井很可爱地歪歪脑袋，幼稚的前发和胡子搭配出奇妙的印象。“多少呢……让我想想。”他蹙着眉，好似当真在思考。

 

最后他豁然开朗，嘻嘻地笑，像个小孩子般喜悦，拿过旁边的手机在南条眼前晃了晃。

 

“不知道幸男做爱时候的淫乱照片能卖多少钱呢～”

 

屏幕上的南条幸男敞开着腿，阴茎半勃，蔷薇色的后穴含着粗大的阴茎，颇有肉感的肚子上淌着精液，大概是宇津井之前发泄上去的。活脱脱随人摆弄的妓女样态。

 

太过冲击了，南条下意识想要叫喊。但宇津井把什么东西塞了进去。

 

“是我的内裤。”他眨眼，讨赏似的，“幸男觉得味道如何？”

 

南条快崩溃了，脑袋里晕乎乎的。被人强奸还拍下照片。他觉得自己身处炼狱。

 

“放心好了，我不会拿你怎么样。”

 

“以及呢——”他说得慢条斯理，却让南条抓狂。“你出卖朋友和恩人的事也不会泄露喔。”

 

“哎呀。”他笑着说，“你真是做了好多坏事呢。”

 

南条猛烈地扯动手铐，勒出一道道血痕，还试图去踢宇津井。他一听到那些过去的事就狂躁得不行，眼睛都红了。

 

宇津井给了南条一个清脆的耳光，扯着他的头发操他，简直要顶到内脏，明明在进行性事，眼睛里却冷冰冰的。让南条联想到吐信子的蛇。

 

宇津井似乎没有让南条爽的意思，丝毫不留情。还捏着南条的下巴，逼他看自己用小穴吞吐男人阴茎的场景。

 

“你要听我的话。”要不是处在当下，宇津井的语气足够酥软少女的骨头。

 

“不然我把一切放到网上。”他靠在南条耳边，柔声说着残忍的话，“你的恶行，你被男人操的样子。”

 

“这些都会被所有人看到，你的家人，你的朋友，你的上司。”他顿了顿，“还有‘堇’。”

 

南条渐渐失去了挣扎的力气，宇津井的话语也深深地使他陷入恐惧。他如同掉到了一个昏暗的洞穴里头，几乎要窒息了。

 

更让他陌生且慌乱的，是快感，从后穴烧到四肢百骸，迷幻剂一样夺走思考的能力。他勃起了，阴茎直挺挺的。宇津井挑眉，大发慈悲地帮他撸动，粗糙的手指抚摸着柱身，蹭过铃口，让其吐出一股股前液。

 

南条害怕极了，因为他刚刚居然难以抑制地享受起口中内裤上的腥气。他有种自己雌伏在了宇津井身下的感受。

 

宇津井有些惊讶，同时觉得有趣极了。他捏捏南条的脸，觉得这人实在是美味佳肴。名器内敛。他慢慢变得有节奏，找到前列腺以后几乎整个拔出来再操进去。

 

南条从来没这么爽过，他根本来不及思考自己应该抵抗这样的欢愉，自主地扭着腰迎合宇津井。最后含混不清地叫着，射了出来。大脑空白一片。

 

宇津井摸摸南条的脸，宣告道，“幸男以后就是我的了。”

 

于是南条凭着微弱的力气抬手掐住宇津井的脖子，再被轻而易举地挣脱开。

 

他昏了过去，恍惚感觉到宇津井温柔地吻了自己。

 

 

宇津井没有强迫南条和自己住在一起，有时他会突然拜访，但更多情况下是他打电话给南条，用柔软的语气命令他到家里来。

 

最初的一两个月，宇津井会耐心地做完润滑，再慢慢地进入。南条越来越食髓知味，又觉得太过荒唐，他喜欢后入，因为这样就不用面对宇津井，还能咬着被子吞下呻吟。可他被彻底看透了。宇津井每次做爱都录下视屏，然后事后放出来，要南条好好看自己是怎么被操的。

 

他每次试着反抗，宇津井都用小学老师似的口气叹息着，说幸男太不乖巧了。然后掐着他的脖子，直到濒临窒息才堪堪放开。

 

南条觉得自己快精神错乱了，最后只是凶狠地去咬宇津井的身体，想要把对方掀翻在地，然后用什么东西砸死他。

 

可南条失败了，他被像条狗一样拴在床边，吮吸宇津井的阴茎，难受得想吐。宇津井给南条的阴茎上了环，然后用脚趾富有技巧地揉它。南条只能把宇津井的精液吞下去，让对方抚摸自己柔软的发丝，低三下四地求他放过自己。

 

这之后宇津井再也没上过南条。他开始喜欢用玩具，给南条的屁股里塞进跳蛋或者按摩棒，然后带去游乐园或者酒吧之类的地方。像是亲密的情侣般死死扣住南条的手腕，笑嘻嘻地说“一起拍照吧。”

 

南条毕竟名不见经传，宇津井就大胆地在公共场合吻俳优的手背或者脸颊，像个忠贞的爱人。四周不明真相的少女就尖叫着祝福，宇津井笑着一一回谢。

 

南条就是从这时候起真的害怕宇津井了，穴里传来的快感让他根本没法镇定自若，面如白纸。宇津井却假装什么都不明白，很担忧地问:“你没事吧？身体不舒服吗？”，好像他们真的在交往。

 

每次宇津井这么干，尤其如果那天有通告，南条回家后都觉得大腿酸软，直接跪倒在地。而宇津井会放好热水，让南条洗澡，很乖巧地退出去，任由南条放松一个小时。

 

这样的体贴全是假象，下次再进来的时候，宇津井会拿着蕾丝内裤，贞操带之类的东西给南条穿上。像个变态的摄影师不停地拍照，说幸男真是太棒了。心情好的时候他会亲吻南条的身体，但最后都是把南条晾到一边。根本碰都不碰。

 

 

南条绝望地习惯了这一切，甚至祈祷着宇津井赶紧玩腻自己。他还天真的以为宇津井对自己不感兴趣了，才借助那些玩具。拍照也不过是为了威胁他。

 

但是他的生活慢慢被宇津井填满了，南条知道怎么口交最能取悦这位律师，知道宇津井喜欢过多的糖，报酬高昂的生意，游乐园里的云霄飞车。知道宇津井吉他弹得不错，有张擅长花言巧语的嘴。他甚至为其中有些笑话嗤嗤地笑过。

 

堇，背叛，香港。似乎都成了不相干的事，他每天只需要面对宇津井就好。他甚至要忘了没有宇津井的生活该是什么样。

 

有时候南条忙了一天，累得没力气讨好宇津井而倒在床上，懒懒地不想动一根手指头。宇津井会烧好粥递过来，那时候南条不会反抗，甚至想都不想，只是一口口地吃掉。

 

这多病态啊。他想，又觉得给粥吹气的宇津井好温柔。

 

那次宇津井喝了酒，久违地操了南条。没有润滑剂，没有前戏，没有清理。

 

精液在屁股里留了一晚上，南条毫无疑问地发烧了，他像只小鹿呜咽着窝在被子里。眼睛都睁不开，因为刚吃过药而昏昏欲睡。脸上泛着烧云似的红晕，身体比火炭还烫。

 

宇津井就这么陪了他一天，给他浸湿毛巾，测量体温，做饭喂药。还神经质地念了童话，哄他睡觉。

 

晚上他掀开南条的衣服帮他擦身子，南条嘟嚷了一句，宇津井就赶紧靠过去听个仔细，像是等候命令的臣子。

 

“我迟早要被你害死……”南条细声细气，大概是因为烧糊涂了而有的勇气，他轻轻扇了宇津井一巴掌。

 

宇津井就这么接了下来，沉默不语，最后他耐心地帮南条换上睡衣，抱了抱他。低声说——

 

“我会对你好的。”

 

南条怀疑自己疯了，竟一瞬觉得这并非谎言。


End file.
